Mortis
by Andrew Kovacs
Summary: In the Emerald Forest, a secret facility has been testing experimental medicines on the homeless. Out of all of tests one in particular is more important than the rest, but all of the subjects have died. Except the newest one. (Takes place 11 years before the start of the show. Also sorry for the weird description. I rated in M for future scenes.)
1. Chapter 1 - A Miracle?

**This is my first story I will be writing. I decided about two years ago that I wanted to write but every time I would start writing something I would look back at it and feel like it wasn't good. (Also my writing was somewhat bad but since then it has gotten better.) It was either that or I wasn't motivated to do it. Since then, I have thought of many different ways to start the story. This is the one I decided was best. (Even though I still feel like it's not good.)**

Chapter 1 – A Miracle?

An armored vehicle drove through the Emerald Forest in the early morning. Inside was a thin Caucasian man who was in his mid-thirties, who wore a black suit that matched his short hair, which he had slicked back. He had brown eyes that were covered by glasses, which had a thin metal frame.

"Are we almost there yet?" He asked the driver.

"In about five minute's sir." The driver quickly replied turning the vehicle right.

"Good… What did they want me to see that's so important?"

"They told me to keep it a surprise sir."

The man sighed in annoyance. "It better be great." He said while looking out of the window.

"It's… something." The driver replied little unsure.

The vehicle continued to drive until it stopped in front of a cave. A woman emerged from the cave and stood at the entrance.

She was Caucasian, had dark brown shoulder length hair that was put in a ponytail and green eyes, her body was thin, but well built. She wore a white jacket that had a dark blue vest underneath it and a white t shirt underneath the vest. Her heels and skirt were white as well.

She had a plain look on her face as she waited for the man to exit the vehicle.

The man quickly left the vehicle and began to walk towards her.

"Mr. Coal." She said plainly while she extended her hand out.

"Ms. Tris." He responded and shook her hand. "I have waited patiently for whatever it is you wanted me to see. So let's just go inside."

"Yes, sir." She said and walked into the cave with Coal following.

They walked a short distance before a steel door was seen and a guard was waiting for them. The guard opened the door once they getting closer, let them inside, and shut the door after they entered.

They walked down a large hallway that was lit by rows of lights.

"How far is it?" He asked a little impatient.

"The room isn't far now. We'll get there in less than a minute." Tris said as they walked down a flight of steps.

As they were getting closer to the room, Tris began to speak.

"I don't know much about these experimental medicines that are tested here. All I know is that every once in a while one works."

"Who managed to get one working?"

"Nick Paladin."

"Paladin?"

"Yes."

"…Is it the one he always tested?"

"Not always, but yes."

"… Well guess you can say hard work pays off."

"I would call it a combination of hard work and luck."

They both turned left and walked down another hallway before twenty doors were seen. Tris walked halfway down the hallway before she turned to her right and opened a door. She entered first, but turned around to face Coal.

"You're not going to like who was test on." She warned while he raised an eyebrow.

After Coal entered the room Tris shut the door and stayed by it.

The room was lit by a light in the center of the ceiling. A tinted glass window was on the left side of the room, and a desk facing the right side of the wall. A middle aged man sat in a chair next to the desk.

The man was Caucasian, had some wrinkles on his face, thin and a little taller than Coal. He wore a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was combed to the left of his head, and was a mixture of black and grey.

The man turned to face the door after he heard it open and smiled happily.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Coal." He said with his hand extended.

"Good to see you as well Dr. Paladin." Coal said shaking the older man's hand. "But I came here for business."

"Of course, let me show you what worked." He said before got up and walked to the glass. He pushed a button on the wall and the glass cleared revealing a room. In a corner of the room was a Faunus boy.

The boy was Caucasian, had short black hair, two black cat ears, blue eyes, and was thin. He wore a small grey jumpsuit. He was curled up in a ball, and was staring at the door with terror, like someone was going to bust it down and take him.

Coal had a mixture of confusion, and shock as he stared at the boy.

"The boy's name is Sh-

"What is he doing here?" Coal said angrily while staring at Paladin.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!... I told you to test adults! ADULTS! NOT CHILDREN!" Coal yelled furiously.

Paladin stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Tr- Tris said it was alright to test on him."

Coal turned around to face her, and saw that she was calm.

"Why did you let him? No, why did you bring a kid here?"

"I was just about to explain why." She said plainly.

"Should I go?" Paladin asked.

"No!"

"okay…" He said quietly then went to his desk and sat on his chair.

"He was homeless and-."

"That's still not a good reason to bring him here."

Tris was slightly annoyed that Coal interrupted her but she continued.

"Could you let me finish."

Coal's eye twitched in anger. "Fine."

"…Even though he was homeless he was surprisingly healthy, and since we haven't tested a child I decided to bring him here. Most of the doctors didn't want to test on him because of his age, but Paladin and a few others wanted to. I let Paladin test on him because he gave me a brief explanation of what his "medicine" was about."

"What's so great about it?"

"He said that it could heal a hunter or huntress without them having to use their aura."

Coal took a moment to process what she said. His anger slowly went away, and was replaced with curiosity.

"You mean they could heal faster than normal?"

"Yes sir." Paladin responded making Coal look at him.

"How?"

"Well… I'll explain what it is first. It's a parasite that does the healing."

"Wait, you mean it's not a medicine, but a worm that helps him?"

"It's a microscopic parasite that heals wounds faster than normal, and it could be considered a medicine if you think about it."

Coal was about to say something, but stopped.

"I'll just let you finish."

"It was created at the lab I worked at by a colleague and I. He did most of the work, and kept it a secret as well, but asked me to help. I guess he needed it towards the end. I am getting off track here. The parasite could heal its host quickly. I have watched it repair broken bones, torn muscles, sliced skin tissue, and… I think it could learn."

"…what?"

"I have thought about it for a long time and came to the conclusion that it learns the host's body. So if the host is injured it helps by speeding up the healing process."

"Why would it want to heal the host, I thought parasites take what they need to live?"

"It does take what it needs, but it can't survive without it's host for very long. The only time I've seen it become a parasite is when it can't find what it needs in a host. The host needs certain requirements for the parasite if that person doesn't, then it starts to kill the host to save itself. But it eventually dies after the host does. This has happened with all of the other subjects in the tests. Until I tested it on Shane… the boy in the other room. It is taking what it needs to live and is keeping Shane from dying from a serious injury. It's a symbiotic relationship between it and Shane."

"If the person needs requirements in order for it to live inside them, how do you know it can heal bones, and skin."

"At first I didn't know that the parasite would kill the host. So I thought it worked until they died. I had to resort to… cutting them and on one occasion I had to break one subjects arm. It was not an easy thing to do, but I had to see if it worked."

Coal was surprised to hear what the doctor had done, and didn't know what to say at first. Eventually he changed the topic.

"So requirements, learning, a symbiotic relationship, and is manmade is what I got so far. Anything else?"

"That is everything I know now, the only thing I need to do know is why it worked on Shane."

"But overall the test was a success and…" Coal glanced through the window at Shane.

"…There is a problem." He said making Paladin look at him, and seeing what he meant.

"It looks like you need to get him to trust you." Coal said before looking back at Paladin. "He is young, so maybe if you lie to him he'll believe it." He started to make his way towards the door. "Overall it seems like everything will turn out fine, or maybe better."

"I have a suggestion on what we should do once Paladin finds the reason why he survived." Tris said, gaining the attention of both men. "We should make an army."

Her statement made both of them give her looks of confusion.

"An army?" Coal said.

"Yes, an army that has that parasite in them."

"Why?"

"Why not. You heard what he said, that parasite can heal people faster than normal. What are you going to do with it if you don't?"

"I was thinking that we could sell it to people. It would help people, and I would make a profit. So I could keep places like these running."

"What about the armies? Once they hear about this they will want every soldier to have it. Making their armies harder to stop and making the leaders of those armies think they are unstoppable."

"So we make an army and then what? We will be seen as a threat because of what we have."

"I didn't say we have to show the Kingdoms the army. We keep it hidden."

"Why would we need to keep it hidden?"

"So when another war happens we have the element of surprise."

"What do you mean by "element of surprise?""

"We destroy any army that is left."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You mean Kill them!?"

"Yes and once they are dead we take control of the kingdoms. There won't be four armies, but one. One army that brings peace to the kingdoms. Anyone who challenges us we kill."

"What you are talking about is crazy."

"Do you think that we will see a war in our lifetime Coal? Considering the last one happened thirty eight years ago, I think we will see another war in the next thirty, maybe twenty years. By then will you have a family?"

"I still don't know about the army."

"I guess it depends on if you think the armies can protect you."

Coal stood silently, looking at Shane then at his feet a couple of times.

"…Alright. I made a decision…. We make the army."

Tris grinned happily. "I am glad you decided to-"

"But here is what we are going to do." Coal interrupted. "Since the boy is the only one to survive, he will be the first soldier and you will train him."

Tris had a baffled look on her face. "You can't be serious."

"You said that there is a chance of a war starting in the next twenty to thirty years. All we have is the kid for now. Until the parasite could be put into someone else, he is the first soldier. Also we need a name for the parasite." An alarm began ringing on his watch. He looked down and stopped it before looking back up at them. "I have to leave now. Once I get back I want to see him have some knowledge about fighting, and Paladin, I want to know why it worked on him, or at least know something new."

Paladin cleared his throat. "Yes, sir."

"Alright I trust you two will do your best." Coal said and extended his hand towards Tris, who shook it. Then he extended his hand towards Paladin who shook his hand as well. He went to the door opened it and made sure to close it once he was out.

Tris, and Paladin sat there for a couple of seconds before Tris spoke up. "Let's get started. I'll talk to Shane." She said, then walked to the door to leave.

"Of course." He said and watched her leave the room before he looked at Shane. 'W _hat did I do_?... _This… this was supposed to help people, not cause this. I can't let them build this army.'_ He grabbed the notes he had and stared at them. ' _I don't have a choice do I… but they don't know what I know. I could keep what I know a secret.'_ He began to tear his notes apart. _'The least I could do is delay what they are trying to do.'_

He looked up once he heard Shane move around in the room and saw that Tris had entered it. "Hello there." She said to him.

Paladin sighed sadly. "I'm sorry." He said quietly as he watched Shane cower at the sight of Tris. "Things just got harder for you."

 **So yeah that's the start of my story. I honestly think that I could have done better but I really wanted to start it. Anyway thank you for reading this far. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write.**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Atlas Teacher

Chapter 2 – An Atlas Teacher

 **A Week Later**

It was thirty minutes after seven, and most of the staff in the facility were awake. The only ones that hadn't slept yet were the night guards.

Paladin had finished his breakfast and made his way towards his room until he saw Tris along the way.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He said plainly.

She looked down at her watch before answering. "Alright was is it?"

"It's about the boy."

"What about him."

"I know your training him today but I just want to know if you're going to hurt him today."

Tris raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't concern you." She said before walking away.

He started to follow her. "I- I know it doesn't but I just want to know if he is going to get hurt today."

She stopped and looked at him with concern. "Does that parasite not work?"

"It does work. I am just concerned about him."

"It's not your job to be concerned with him. Your job is to find out why the parasite worked on him." She said and began to walk away from him.

"Could you at least tell me how he's going to be trained?" He said but didn't move.

"You don't need to know that." She responded while still walking away.

He stood there for a couple of seconds. _'I should at least know something.'_ He thought to himself and started to walk to his room.

 **An hour later**

Tris and Shane were standing in a large room that had a high ceiling, and no windows.

Tris wasn't wearing the outfit she wore when Coal visited though. She wore training gear that was a mix of blue and black. In her right hand was a plain sword.

Shane was wearing training gear as well, but it was all black, and his hear was cut shorter than it was before. He also had a sword in his right hand.

"Do you know anything about fighting?" She said.

"No." He said quietly.

"Well the first thing you need to learn is how to defend yourself. Now I will start attacking you and the only way I am going to stop, is when you start blocking my attacks…. Understand?"

"Yeah." He said nervously.

"Now draw you sword."

Shane raised his sword towards her.

She rushed towards him and swung her sword at his right thigh. He didn't try to defend himself, instead he stood there too afraid to do anything. Once Tris's sword cut his thigh, she quickly swung his sword and cut his left arm.

He screamed in pain and dropped his sword before he fell to the ground grabbing his thigh. Blood started to come out of the cuts but not a lot. He then started to bawl.

"I- I don't want to do this anymore!" He screamed.

She sighed knowing this would happen, but noticed that his injuries were healing fast. "Listen to me." Instead of listening to her he continued to cry. "Look you cuts are getting better." He didn't seem to care, which made her irritated. "Just stop crying and listen to me." She raised her voice, but he didn't stop. Anger started to build up inside of her. "Just stop." Instead of stopping his crying seemed to be getting louder.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" She finally screamed which made him stop and stare at her with fear. His eyes were still watery and his breathing quivered.

Seeing the way he looked at her Tris regretted screaming at him. "I'm… I'm sorry I.. I just got frustrated." She said regrettably. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

"Your cuts are gone now." She said in a softer tone and pointed at where his injuries were.

"That… that hurt a lot." He said.

She walked towards him, put her sword down next to her and put both of her hands on his shoulders. "I know it did but you are going to need to learn how to defend yourself."

"But I don't want to be soldier anymore." He complained and looked away from her.

"You have to be one. Remember. Your dad knew that there were bad men after you. So before he died he told us to find you. He wanted us to train you so you could find those bad men and hurt them." Tris lied. "Don't you want to find those bad men?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Then you have to train. You are going to get hurt, those bad men won't hold back… So you have to get used to getting hurt… okay."

"Okay."

"Alright." She grabbed her sword and stood up. "Let's start again, but this time I will go a little slower." She walked a couple of feet away before turning to face him.

Shane stood up and grabbed his sword. "I'm ready."

' _He seems more comfortable now.'_ She thought to herself. "Draw your sword."

He did what she told him.

This time instead of rushing as fast as she could, she slowed down and swung her sword at him. Shane managed to block the attack. He smiled a little after seeing what he did.

Tris lowered her sword and smiled as well.

"I did it!" Shane yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, you did, but we are not done yet." She started to walk back to the spot she stood at before. Turning around she saw that Shane was ready again.

"This time when we start just raise your sword to show that you're ready."

"Okay." He said and raised his sword.

 **Hours Later**

The sounds of swords hitting against each other were the only things heard in the room. Shane had caught on with her speed.

His sparring outfit had multiple tears, and holes in them now, but Shane didn't have any injuries. Tris's outfit on the other hand was perfectly fine. She made sure that he didn't get a hit on her.

After a couple more minutes of fighting Tris signaled Shane to stop fighting. Both were drenched in sweat, but Shane was the only one breathing heavily.

"You did good Shane." She panted.

"Thanks." He replied quickly.

"Let's take a break."

"Okay."

"Just stay here, I'll get us some water."

"Alright."

Tris put her sword down, walked to the door and left the room. She made sure to lock it just in case Shane felt like exploring where he was.

Walking to the small cafeteria they had, Tris began to think to herself. _'He is doing well with the sword, but he does leave himself open to attacks. In time he'll get better.'_ She started to think about how he stared at her once she yelled at him. _'That was a normal reaction wasn't it? …It was the only way to get him to stop…Eventually he will learn that not everybody is nice.'_ She sighed. _'I just have to forget about it.'_

She walked past her room but stopped after a couple of steps. _'Should I show him my weapon? …No not yet. We are still learning the basics. '_ So she continued to walk to the cafeteria.

After getting two water bottles, she began to walk back to the room she left Shane in. Walking past her room, she stopped again. _'I'll just show him what a personal weapon looks like.'_

She walked to her room, opened the door, and found her weapon where she left it. She picked up a silver and blue sword that had a strange handle on it, with two blades facing the opposite direction from each other but one was larger than the other, and the shorter blade had a barrel on it.

' _I won't be needing the sheath since I am just showing him the weapon.'_ She thought to herself before she held the sword by its handle in her right hand, and balanced the two water bottles in the other.

The trip back to the room was fine, until she nearly reached the room and heard a thud coming from a room close by. Slowing down after hearing the thud she looked at the room and waited for something to happen. After waiting for a couple of seconds she began to walk to the room. _'Dr. Silva's room. I'll have to see what happened after I give Shane his water.'_

Shane sat in the middle of the room with his legs crossed. His cat ears perked up once he heard the door being unlocked. Standing up he saw that the door opened and Tris walked through. He noticed she had a sword with her but didn't think much of it.

After shutting the door she faced Shane, walked to him and gave him his water.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome."

He took the cap off the water bottle and quickly began to drink the water.

"Shane after you're done I want to show you something."

"Okay." He replied after he stopped drinking to hear what she had to say.

Once he was done, Tris held the sword out in front of him.

"This is my weapon, I call it "Storm Cloud". Usually hunters, and huntresses name their weapons after they make them."

"You made this?" Shane said while examining the weapon.

"Yes, seven years ago. This is my second weapon I have made."

"What happened to your first one?"

"That doesn't matter now. Anyway were getting off track. Eventually I'll teach how to build a weapon." She put the weapon to her side. "But we are far from that." Before we start again I have to check something."

"Alright."

After locking the room again, Tris walked to Silva's room. She heard someone moving around but they stopped after hearing her footsteps. _'That's a little suspicious.'_ She thought and started to make her way towards her room.

Once she was in her room she grabbed a small magazine and put it in her weapon. Pulling on the handle, the weapon came apart in two parts, a sword, and a shorter sword.

Quickly walking back to Silva's room, she began to wonder if her assumption was right. She stopped, when she heard someone running her way.

A man ran from the turn she was about to make. Turning in the direction Tris was, the man stopped suddenly. A look of horror was on his face once he saw her. He wore a white bloodied t shirt, and an opened grey jumpsuit.

It seemed like he froze in fear for a couple of seconds before he turned around, and tried to make his way back in the direction he came from. Tris was quick to act and raised the short sword towards him, and pulled the trigger on it.

The man screamed in agony from the bullet that entered his lower spine, and fell to the ground. He then started to crawl away from her, grunting in pain, while blood started to pour from the wound.

"HELP!" He screamed while holding up his left hand. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

Tris slowly made her way towards him.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE! HEL-" His sentence stopped short after Tris stabbed him from behind. Soon after his body went limp.

She quickly removed her sword from his corpse and cleaned off the blood with a piece of cloth that hadn't been bloodied yet from the man.

After cleaning her weapon she combined it with the other half. Looking down she saw that there was a blood puddle being formed from the corpse.

Four guards then ran from behind Tris. "What happened?" One of them said.

"A test subject tried to escape." She responded while walking to Silva's room.

"How did he get out?" One guard asked.

Once Tris arrived at Silva's room she saw that the door handle had some blood on it. She opened the door and saw Silva's body. The front of his shirt was full of blood, and his hands were at his neck.

Examining the room, she saw that the table was missing a restraint. Looking for where it was she saw that it was behind Silva's body. _'So that's what happened.'_ She thought to herself before leaving the room.

"Dr. Silva is dead. It looks like a restraint was loose from the table. The test subject knew this, broke loose, and killed him."

More guards then started to show up.

"I want a group of you to check all of the restraints." She ordered and began to walk to the room Shane was in.

Some guards then started to grab the test subject's body, while another group began to get Silva's body.

Shane was standing close to the door after hearing the screams. Once he heard Tris unlock the door he stood back.

"What happened? Someone was screaming." Shane said sounding a little afraid once he saw Tris.

"There was an accident, but it doesn't matter." She replied and put Storm Cloud next to the door. She then walked over to her sparring sword and picked it up. "Now let's start training again."

 **Update time.**

 **I will try and post my chapters weekly, hopefully every Friday. It sounds like a challenge I know, but I have been thinking of how things will play out. Although I might change somethings along the way. So…yeah… weekly chapters. Speaking of challenges, I am going to try and make each chapter at least two thousand words long. Because I feel like anything shorter is just too short of a chapter. One more thing before I go. If you can, could you leave a review telling me how I can make my writing better. Or pm me. One last thing. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Check Up

Chapter 3 – A Check Up

 **The next month**

"It's a damn shame that Silva died." Coal said while walking with Tris.

"It is considering that he put a lot of effort in his work." She replied.

He sighed deeply. "I'll make sure to get some new restraints. I don't want that kind of thing happening again."

"May I suggest putting cameras in each room."

"I have thought about it before, but the subjects could break them. Then I would have to buy new ones."

They both walked down a long hallway.

"By the way how is Shane's training going? I am a little curious."

Tris grinned a little before answering. "He has been very focused while he trained. Although the first time we sparred he began crying after I cut him. Besides that everything has been going great…. I do have a concern though."

"What is that?"

"I have noticed that his Faunus ears are very sensitive. While we were sparring I cut his Faunus ear and he stopped to cover it."

"And what do you want to do about them?"

"Well, I have thought about giving him a hat or something to cover them. But if the covering were to fall off during a fight, his ears would be vulnerable. So I thought about how to stop anybody from attacking his ears, and the best way to do that is to remove them."

Coal stopped after she finished her sentence and looked at her in bewilderment.

"You want to remove his cat ears?"

"Yes."

Coal looked down and thought about how that would affect Shane.

He sighed. "If you think he's better without them.. then do it, but you will have to tell him."

"I will."

They then began to walk to the training room again.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Coal watched as Shane sparred with a guard.

Shane moved quickly, making sure he didn't get injured while fighting.

He ducked once the guard swung his sword horizontally at him. Shane then got into a fighting stance again with sword. He swung it quickly at the guard, but the guard blocked it.

It went on for fifteen minutes until the guard let his guard down for a second, and Shane sliced his arm.

"That's enough." Tris said.

Shane and the guard lowered their swords while Coal began clapping.

"That was amazing. How long did it take you to learn that Shane?" Coal asked.

Shane looked at Tris. "It's alright you can talk to him." She said.

"A couple of weeks." Shane said quietly.

"Give him a break, and get him some water." Tris ordered the guard. "He deserves it." The guard then made his way towards the door.

"Tris do you mind if we see what Paladin's up to?" Coal said.

"Alright." She responded and made her way towards the door as well.

The three made their way out of the room, and walked in different directions after leaving.

"I forgot to ask you, what kind of lie did you tell him? A month ago he was a scared kid that didn't know where he was."

"I simply asked about his father. He responded saying that a group of men went to his apartment and shot his father. So I told him that his father told us to find him, and train him to fight the group of men."

"Do you think that lie was good enough?"

"It seems to work."

"Yeah, it looks like it is…Also I wanted to ask about age, and name. Let's start with his age."

"He says he is six year old."

"Six!? Wow. I thought he was at least eight or nine. Well more time to train him I guess. What about his name."

"It varied. He said that his father's last name was White, but his father told him that his last name was Mortis."

"So he is adopted and his actually last name is Mortis?"

"Yes."

"Did you look for the name?"

"I did and found that there was a family with the last name Mortis in Auburn."

"Well, what happened to them?"

"They died in a fire."

"Oh… so uh… Why did his father tell him that?"

"Shane said on his birthday his adopted father gave him a necklace. I took it away once he got here though. The necklace has what looks like a black shield, with two swords crossing each other in the center of the shield, and they both have bone handles. I looked up the Mortis symbol and found the same symbol. I also found a picture of his father Nero Mortis, and no doubt Shane is his son. He and Nero look very similar. Back to the question, why? My guess is that Shane's adopted father was a family friend that was at the right place at the right time. He saved Shane, and decided to adopt him."

"That's… a story." Coal said.

"It is." Tris said before stopping in front of Paladin's door and opened it.

"Good to see you again Doc." Coal said enthusiastically with a smile and extended his hand out.

"Mr. Coal. Good to see you as well." Paladin said plainly and shook his hand.

"So what did you find?"

"Not much, I haven't been able to see Shane at all since you left."

"What? You haven't?"

"Yes. I haven't"

"Well you two are going to have to figure out a schedule on when you get to see Shane… Did you at least figure out what to call the parasite?"

"That is still something I am debating. I do have names but I am not sure what to call it."

"Go ahead and tell us."

"There is the "Black Heart parasite", because the parasite darkens the host's blood. Not a lot but it still darkens it. That name I find to be a nickname rather than the actual name. Then there is "PS-13", the P standing for my last name, S standing for subject and the thirteen being Shane. He was the thirteenth subject. Those are the only two I have, I did try and look for the reasons why it worked."

"Hmm…. I like it. "PS-13"the "Black Heart parasite."

After Coal had finished his sentence, Paladin looked a little upset as he stared at the ground. "I have to discussion something else with you."

"What is it?"

"Is Shane ever going to have a normal life?"

Paladin was given a look of surprise between Coal and Tris, but Coal stopped to think about it. "Well… it seems like he wasn't going to have one anyway. He was homeless, and an orphan before he was brought here. This is probably the best he would have gotten, if he wasn't found. Why did you ask that?"

"It's because he's a child."

"I am glad to see that you care about him, but he's not a kid anymore. He is a soldier now… being trained for a war that will happen eventually. You may not like the fact that he is a kid, but you have to deal with it."

Paladin sighed. "I'll try."

"Good." An alarm went off on Coal's watch. "Well it looks like it's time to go. Try your best Paladin." He said before shaking Paladin's hand and making his way towards the door.

After leaving the room, he and Tris walked to the entrance. "Now since Shane is a kid, he probably isn't disciplined."

"He has shown that he has manners."

"He has? Hmph. Well just teach him how to behave like a soldier. Not right away, but once he gets older."

"Yes, sir."

 **Later At Night**

Shane was in his room, and was in bed thinking to himself. _'I wonder when that man is going to come back? I wonder why he is important. Hmmm…. Maybe he is Ms. Tris boyfriend! She seemed happy after she came back to the training room, and she did tell me that I had to do my best while he was here.'_ He yawned. _'I better get to bed. Ms. Tris might get mad if I stay up too late again.'_

Shane then turned to his side and fell asleep.

 **Shane's Dream.**

Shane was walking around in a house looking for someone. Eventually he went into a room that looked like it was for a little girl. After looking in the closet, he turned around and saw the bed. He slowly crept to the bed, and quickly raised the blanket covering the space between the floor and the bed.

"I found you!" He yelled at the light purpled hair girl who screamed in surprise. After Shane had surprised her she crawled out of the hiding space and stood up. She wore a dark blue shirt, with a light blue skirt.

"Do you think we have time to play another game of hide and go seek?" She said.

"I think we do." Shane said and started walking towards the door. "Alright count to ten an-"

"Shane! Violet! The cake's ready!" A man yelled.

"Awww." Shane said disappointed.

"I guess we have to play it another time." She said and started walking towards the door.

They both walked to a kitchen where two men, and a woman stood waiting for them. One was a white haired cat Faunus that had short hair, and wore dark clothing. The other man had short blond hair and wore light colored clothing. The woman had long purple hair, and wore black.

"Come on Shane, we need to sing happy birthday to you." The white haired Faunus said happily.

Shane walked to the table and sat next to the cake that had six candles on it.

After everyone sang happy birthday, and ate, Shane opened his two presents.

He sat down at the table and his father gave him his gift. Shane opened up a box that had a large box of coloring pencils, and drawing paper.

He gasped in excitement. "You got me all of the colors! Thank you thank you thank you!" He said happily and hugged his father who laughed.

"Yeah, now you could draw with all of the colors. Now open the present the Sky's got you."

Shane looked over to see the large box being carried by Violet. "Here you go Shane." She said happily.

"Thank you." He said and opened the box and saw a black sweater with a white striped pattern. "Whoa." He said, before taking it out of the box and staring at it in amazement. "This looks cool." After saying this Shane's father and Violet's parents chuckled a little.

"Try it on." The blonde haired man said.

Shane stood up and put the sweater on. "How do I look?"

"You look good." Shane's father said.

"I have to see how I look." He said and walked to the bathroom.

Staring at himself in the mirror he smiled a little. He looked over at the opened door once he heard footsteps coming towards him and saw Violet grinning a little.

"How do you like you gift?"

"It's awesome!" He said happily. "This is the best birthday I have had!

 **Dream Ends**

Loud banging was heard and Shane opened his eyes.

"Wake up!" A guard said as he walked through the door making Shane jump a little. "It's time to start the day."

Shane slowly got up and stretched.

"Hurry up! Ms. Tris wants to start training early this morning."

Shane sighed a little. _'I miss them.'_ He thought to himself before getting up and walking towards the door.

 **Sorry if this chapter is late. I didn't realize how short a week was. After having a minor break down because of writers block I started it. I had to deal with a lot of things like most people and didn't have the time to write until Wednesday. I made a big mistake saying I was going to update weekly. I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I hope I finish it in about two weeks. Also I have thank Angel of Light 867 for helping me overcome my writers block. He suggested I listen to classical music, and it helped. One more thing before I go, Thank you for reading my chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Change

Chapter 4– Change

 **Two Years Later**

It was early in the morning, and a guard was walking Shane's room. Once he was there he began banging on the door.

"It's time to-"He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Shane sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the room. His cat ears were gone, his hair was shaved.

Once Shane saw him he stood up and walked to the door. "Mr. Coal is coming today." The guard said as Shane reached the door

"I know." Shane said plainly.

 **Two Hours later**

Shane stood in a fighting stance in the center of the training room surrounded by four guards while two guards were on the ground writhing in pain. Coal, Tris, and a guard stood near the entrance of the room watching.

Two guards rushed at Shane, one of them throwing a punch at him while the other did the same a second later.

Shane pushed the first punch away from him and punched the guard in the stomach, making him lose his breathe. Seeing that he stunned the guard he focused on the other. Catching the guard's fist, Shane twisted it backwards, grabbed the guards arm, and threw him the ground. The guard was about to get up, but Shane brought his foot back and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Focusing on the guard he stunned, Shane was about to punch him, but the guard backhanded him. Knocking him away from him.

The other two guards then rushed at Shane. The first was going to tackle Shane to the ground, but Shane jumped over him. Landing in front of the other guard, Shane punched him in the stomach and started throwing punches at his face, before kneeing him in the face. The knee didn't knock him out though, it just broke his nose and made him fall to the ground grabbing his nose and yelling in pain.

The guard that Shane jumped over then grabbed him from behind, and picked him up. Shane started to try and squirm his way out until the guard turned him towards the other guard. The guard then started to punch him in the face. Shane kicked him in the face knocking him back, and kicked the guard that grabbed him in the nether regions. After the kick, the guard made a loud, pained groan, fell to his knees and let him go.

Turning to face the stunned guard Shane threw a heavy punch at his face. The punch wasn't enough to knock him out though, it just knocked his head back. Shane focused on the guard he kicked in the face. The guard threw a punch at Shane, but he ducked and punched him in the stomach again. The guard bent forward from the punch. Shane uppercut him twice before bringing his fist back and punched his hardest. Knocking the guard to the ground. Turning back to the guard that was on his knees, Shane did a spin kick that hit the guard's face and made him fall backwards to the ground.

Shane looked to see if there were any guards left and saw that there was none. He was panting before he let out a sigh of relief.

Coal chuckled and clapped. "Bravo! Shane! Bravo!" He said happily.

Tris had a grin on her face and clapped as well.

After wiping the sweat off his forehead, Shane put his hands on the back of his head and took slow breathes.

"Take him to his room and get him a bottle of water." Tris said to the guard, who nodded his head.

"Ms. Tris could you accompany me as I go see Dr. Paladin?" Coal said and stared at her.

"Sure." Tris responded and they both walked towards the door.

After they left the room, the guard walked over to Shane and told him to follow him. Shane then followed the guard out of the room.

"I didn't sign up for this shit." A guard groaned after the door shut.

 **-Moments Later with Tris and Coal-**

"His hand to hand combat has gotten way better than before." Coal said. "And he was aware of where the guards were. You have done an excellent job training him."

"Thank you sir." Tris said with a nod.

"How is he doing with his education?"

"He is very focused on learning other things besides fighting. He knows more than a kid his age should."

"That's great to hear." Coal said with a grin. "I wonder how Paladins doing?"

Tris looked a little bothered once he said this. "I think that Dr. Paladin may be slacking with his work."

"What makes you say that?"

"It seems like he doesn't want to figure out how to transfer PS-13 to someone else. Given how much time he has had, he should have at least known what caused Shane to survive it."

"You make it sound like anyone could do it ."

"I'm not trying to make it sound like anyone could do it. I am just saying that he should have more information about it."

"He will, just give him some time."

After their conversation they continued to walk to Dr. Paladin's room. Once they reached the door, they entered the room and saw Paladin sitting in his chair facing his desk.

"Hello Doc." Coal said plainly.

"Hello." Paladin said after he turned to face him.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing so far."

"Oh." Coal said, and soon after Tris gave him a quick glance.

"Well.. what have you been doing?"

"Just the usually, recording Shane's healing speed, trying to figure out how he survived the experiment, and seeing if PS-13 going to change once he gets older."

Coal sighed. "That's good." Tris looked at him confused. "So how are you any closer to figuring out how he survived?"

"A little. It could be because he is a Faunus, the other Faunus subjects lasted longer than the others. Then again the other subjects died six hours after they were given PS-13. I am not quite sure how, I don't specialize in that area. I'm doing my best though."

"I'm sure you'll understand how eventually." Coal said before his alarm on his watch went off. "Looks like I have to go." He said before walking to the door. As he was about to open it he stopped. "Hazel, Nicholas." He said turning around, getting both of their attentions. "How about we have dinner in Capri." Tris, and Paladin both stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"You mean today?" Paladin asked.

"Yes." Coal replied with a grin.

"I'm not sure if I can. Shane and I still need to train." Tris replied.

"But you have done a lot of work, and so have you Paladin. You two deserve a great dinner, at a great restaurant of course."

"What time would we be leaving?" Paladin asked.

"We could go around seven. I'll send a vehicle back over here."

Paladin hesitated a little. "I guess I could get a break."

"Good." Coal said happily. "Now. How about you Tris?"

"…I guess I could find someone to train Shane while I'm gone."

"Great! I will see you two later." He said before leaving the room.

After a couple of seconds of silence Paladin spoke. "That was a little strange."

"Yes… It was." Tris said. _'That was the first time he called me by my first name since we met.'_ She thought. "We should get back to work."

"Right." Paladin said and turned back to his desk.

 **Hours Later**

Shane sat on a table in Paladin's room, while Paladin held a scalpel in his right hand, and a timer in his left. Holding his arm out, Shane waited for the doctor to cut it. Paladin made a straight cut down his right arm, and began to start the timer.

Paladin stopped it once the wound healed. _'5.48. It's slowly but surely getting faster.'_ He thought before writing down the time on a paper.

"Have you had any headaches since the last time we met?" Paladin asked.

"No."

"Any rashes or itching?"

"No."

"Have you felt sick since the last time we met?'

"No."

Paladin finished writing down his responses. "So." He said, stopped writing and looked at Shane. "How about your dreams?"

"I had a couple of dreams about my dad."

"What were they about?"

"They were memories… Like when we went to go see a movie… and I had a couple of dreams about my friend."

"Violet?"

"Yeah…"

"How long has it been since you two last saw each other?"

"About two years ago."

"Do you remember the day you last saw her?"

"I do…My dad was working late one day, so I stayed at her house with her mom. I remember that we drew on pieces of paper, played hide and seek" Shane chuckled and grinned a little. "And I remember we helped bake a cake. I tried to pick up a bag of flour and I ended up dropping it."

Shane started to chuckle some more, and Paladin smiled a little.

"It went everywhere, and I remember being afraid because I thought Violet's mom was going to yell at me. Instead she just laughed because I had flour all over my face."

"What happened after that?"

"She helped get the flour off my face, and I tried to get it off my clothes. But there was still some left. Then she helped us bake the cake."

"How was it?"

"It was delicious. Chocolate cake with white frosting, and a glass of milk. I remem-"

Shane stopped once he heard a knocking on the door.

"Well it looks like it's time to go." Paladin said and both he and Shane stood up. "See you next time."

"Bye." Shane said, walked to the door, and opened it to see Tris.

"Hello Shane." She said.

"Hi Ms. Tris." He responded, walked out and closed the door.

Paladin started grab the piece of paper he was writing on. _'It's good to know he's not having nightmares…'_

 **-Moments Later with Tris and Shane—**

"So who is going to train me?" Shane asked.

"I asked a guard to train you while I am gone. This is the only time you will be trained by someone else beside me. So listen to what he says."

"Okay." Shane said.

"His name is Rick, so call him that."

"Yes, ma'am.

They continued to walk to the training room and met a guard who was waiting for them. He had black eye that looked like it was almost healed.

"Make sure to train him in hand to hand combat." Tris ordered. "If you want to challenge him there is a staff in there you could use."

"Yes ma'am" The guard responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shane." Tris said and walked away.

"Bye." Shane responded.

"Let's get started." The guard said and opened the door. Shane walked inside and the guard followed.

 **45 minutes later**

Coal sat in a limousine and waited for Tris and Paladin. "When will they be here?" He asked the driver after waiting for a couple of minutes.

"They should be here shortly sir." The driver responded.

"They should have been here already." Coal said then saw both of them. He quickly exited the limo. "Nice of you two to finally show up." He said with a grin.

 **-Back at the facility—**

Shane ducked once the staff was swung at him. After getting back up Rick swung the staff downwards towards Shane. Rolling out of the way Shane stood back up, and saw that the staff was being swung again, but this time towards his legs. He jumped up, but Rick quickly maneuvered the staff and hit Shane in the chest knocking him down. Rick brought the staff up and quickly brought it down towards Shane. Holding his arms in front of him, Shane blocked the attack, but the force behind the staff made him grunt in pain. Rick stopped the attacks.

"Get up." He commanded and Shane did.

"Come here. I'll teach you something Tris never will." He said and gestured Shane towards him.

"What is that?" Shane said and got close to him.

Rick then punched Shane hard in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Shane clutched his stomach, and struggled to breath.

"You see when you are in a fight." He said before kicking him, and knocking him backwards. "You can't dodge all of the attacks."

Shane struggled to get up, and left his stomach open for another attack. Rick then kicked Shane his hardest, and it sent him flying a couple of feet.

' _How does it feel?'_ Rick thought to himself. _'She isn't here to stop you from getting hurt.'_

"So you will have to get use to-" Rick stopped after Shane grabbed his foot. _'You little shit!'_ Rick punched Shane in the face stunning him. Then he grabbed Shane and threw him across the room.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?" He yelled in anger. "You have to get use to being attacked!"

 **-At a Restaurant in Capri—**

The trio sat at a table waiting for their food.

"There is another reason why I wanted to bring you guys to Capri." Coal spoke up.

"What's the reason?" Paladin asked.

"While I'll show you." He said, took out his scroll, typed something in, and handed it to Paladin.

Paladin looked at the scroll and saw a news article. It read. **"White Fang Attacks"** Paladin's eyes widened after he read the title, and he skimmed through the article.

"How- When did they start doing this?" Paladin asked.

"What?" Tris said, and Paladin gave her the scroll. After reading the title Tris looked at Coal with a worried expression.

"The article is a week old. It was last month when they began to use violence." Coal paused for a couple of seconds. "I would have told you earlier today, but I wanted you to see it." Coal said to Paladin. "Tris told me that you were slacking in your work. I honestly believe that we could have at least known a little bit more about transferring by now, but you haven't been putting in a lot of effort. This is to show you that we need to get it figured out. If you are having trouble that's fine. I'll bring in some more doctors so we could be working on it constantly. We can't afford to waste any more time. Tris, I need you to start training him a little harder. Push him a bit harder. We need to figure it out."

 **-Back at the Facility—**

Shane laid on the ground sobbing. He hadn't thrown a single punch since Rick began attack him. He just curled up in a ball and took the punches and kicks. Rick stood a couple of feet away from him breathing heavily.

There was a knock on the door, before a guard walked in. "Rick." He said and got his attention.

"What."

"We need to bring him back to his room before Tris gets back."

"Alright… just get someone in here to take him." Rick said and made his way out of the room.

Two guards then walked into the room and saw Shane. They both looked at each other before walking over to him and picked him up. By that time any cut or bruise was gone from Shane, but he was still crying. They brought him to his room and shut the door before Tris got back.

 **-The Next Day—**

Rick sat at a table with other guards, eating his food, and telling about what he did to Shane. "You should have seen him. He was crying like a little bitch. He didn't even try to fight back after I-"

"Tris is coming." A guard said and Rick stopped talking.

Tris walked into the room, and everyone became quiet. "Rick I want to talk to you." She said plainly.

The other guards gave a quick glance at him, before he stood up and walked to Tris.

"Just follow me." She said and walked out of the room.

They both walked for a couple of minutes before she stopped and faced him. "Shane told me what happened yesterday." She said making him tense up. "Would you care to explain your actions?"

"I-I-I was just trying to teac-" Was as far as he got before Tris punched him in the face. His head went back and once he looked up at her his nose was bleeding. She then punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Grabbing his shirt, Tris threw him against the wall. Rick fell to the ground grabbing his nose. Blood gushed from it.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" He pleaded with one of his arms out.

Tris grabbed his arm and twisted it.

*CRUNCH*

"AHHH!" Rick yelled in pain.

Tris then started to punch him in the face until he went unconscious. She stepped back and took deep breathes, calming herself down before walking back into the cafeteria.

"Rick is going to need some help. He had an accident." Tris said the guards before walking out again.

 **A CHAPTER THAT'S OVER 2K WORDS! YEAH! I was hoping to make it a little longer but I wanted to finish it. So yeah two weeks and a chapter over 2K words. Hope it's enough.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Grimm Experience

**Sorry about not posting earlier. It just that there was school, and I was stressing out. Then summer started, I decided to be lazy, and for some reason I didn't feel like writing. Anyway here's the chapter.**

Chapter 5 – A Grimm Experience

 **Two years later. (7 years before RWBY)**

Coal stared at Tris with concern. "I…I don't know if he's ready for that."

"He is.. the longer we wait, the less experience he gets." Tris replied.

Coal stood silently thinking about what to do.

"Eventually he will have to fight them. That is a fact. After we take control of the Kingdoms the Grimm will still be roaming around. Shane is becoming a soldier, he isn't going to rest after we control the Kingdoms. He's going to fight the Grimm afterwards."

"Are you teaching him about the Grimm?" Coal asked.

"Yes."

Coal didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "How would it work? Training him to fight Grimm? Are you going to take him out and find Grimm?"

"I wanted to capture a Beowolf and bring it here." Tris replied.

"How would that work?"

"The training room is next to an empty room. We can connect the two rooms together. Put the Beowolf inside the empty room, and when Shane is ready we release it inside the training room."

"How will you get him to fight a Grimm?"

"I'll just tell him another lie."

Coal paused for a second. "Honestly, I should probably stop asking how you would do things, because you always have a plan."

"Is that a yes?"

'Yeah, it is."

 **Three weeks later**

"Remember Shane, stay calm and don't panic." Tris said as they were making their way to the training room.

"I will." Shane said, but on the inside he felt nervous.

"Make sure to dodge it's attacks. Use your aura to move faster if you need to… Just don't forget your training." Tris said sounding a little concerned.

"I won't." He said and stared at his sword.

The rest of the way to the training room was in silence.

Once they reached the door, Tris turned around and looked at Shane. "Do your best." She said.

"I will." He responded.

Tris then walked down the hallway to a door and went inside of it.

Paladin sat in a chair staring through a glass window when Tris walked in.

"Everything ready?" She asked.

"Yes." He said not looking away from the window.

Shane looked at the door in front of him and nervously sighed before going inside of the room.

Once he was inside he saw the new door on the left side of the room. The new door looked like a cage door rather than a regular door. He stared at the door until he walked into the center of the room.

"Just give us a thumbs up when you're ready Shane." Tris said from a speaker.

Shane responded my nodding his head. He then started to hear growling from the new doorway. Taking deeps breathes Shane thought to himself. _'I can do this. I can do this. Just aim for its head.'_ Closing his eyes, Shane took one last deep breathe. He opened them, stared at the door and gave a thumbs up with his left hand.

The door started to make mechanical sounds, and slowly began to open from the ground up. Growls and snarls were heard as the door made its way up. It was halfway open once Shane saw a pair of red eyes staring at him. The beowolf didn't hesitate to move, once it saw Shane it charged.

Shane's eyes widened in surprise at the speed of it. Once it was close enough it swung one of its arms at him. Quickly reacting, Shane ducked and ran underneath it's arm before turning to face it. Panic started to set in once he saw it turn to face him. Shane's breathing began to quicken, and his calm face began to show fear.

Paladin stood up from his chair once he and Tris noticed Shane was panicking. Tris turned the speaker on. "Calm down Shane!" She yelled.

Shane heard her but couldn't stop from panicking.

The beowolf began to charge at him again. This time it swung both of its arms towards Shane. One after the other. Shane rolled away from the attacks but dropped his sword in the process.

The metallic clang from the sword made him stop and turn around to look at it. A couple of tears rolled down his face. The beowolf then charged at him again, but Shane didn't move this time. He was frozen in fear.

"Shane move!" Tris yelled from the speaker. But he didn't.

Shane quickly looked at the beowolf once he heard Tris and saw that the beowolf was very close. To close to dodge any attack it made.

It's jaws began to widened as it got closer to Shane. Once it was close enough it bit down. Biting Shane's neck and part of his shoulder.

Shane began screaming in pain, and blood gushed from the bite.

Paladin watched in horror as the beowolf pinned Shane to the ground, shaking him a couple times. Tris on the other hand quickly ran from the room, and sprinted to the training room.

She quickly opened the door, and looked for the sword.

Hearing the door hit the wall, the beowolf let go of Shane and focused on Tris.

Tris however used her aura to quickly get to the sword. Once she picked it up, she looked at beowolf. It began to run towards her but she vanished like a flash of lighting and reappeared running towards Shane.

The beowolf stopped running and stood there for a couple of seconds before it slowly began to fall apart.

She knelt down next to Shane. "No no no no no." She quickly said. Turing to face the window she yelled at Paladin. "Get in here!"

Paladin snapped out of his shock, and ran out of the room.

Tris looked back at Shane. "Shane you have to stay with me." She said as Shane was breathing rapidly. Blood still gushing from the bite.

"PALADIN!" Tris yelled.

Paladin didn't stop sprinting once he entered the room. He ran to Shane, and knelt down next to him. "I need the other doctors. We need to get him to a room." He said while putting his hands on Shane's wounds.

Tris nodded her head, before standing up and running out of the room.

 _'_ _How is he bleeding? It should be working!? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!'_ Paladin thought to himself.

He stared at Shane and saw the damage the Grimm did to him. Shane's collar bone was broken, and there was a lot of blood coming out of his neck.

Shane stared up at the ceiling with a pained look, and tears running down his face. His breathing quickening.

"Shane if you're feeling tired don't go to sleep. Alright? Just don't sleep."

Shane nodded his head slightly.

Paladin then grabbed his shirt, tore it, and used the cloth to cover the injury.

 **Minutes Later**

A group of three doctors, and two guards enter the room with Tris.

"What happened?" One of the doctors asked while they made their way over to Shane.

"The Beowolf bit him. I think it may have cut an artery." Paladin quickly answered.

"Why isn't PS-13 working?" Another doctor asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stop the bleeding. Help me get him to a room."

The guards then went over to Shane, and picked him up. Paladin still held the cloth on Shane's neck and shoulder as they were making their way out of the room.

"I- I'm sorry." Shane managed to say.

Tris eyes slightly widened and she slowed her pace.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tris. I- I was scared."

She felt a lump in her throat, and she started to get teary eyed. "That's alright Shane. I- I should have waited." She said, trying not to quiver.

Tris stopped as they were making their way to a room. _'I should have waited. I should have waited.'_ She thought to herself before she started to walk back to her room, while wiping tears from her eyes.

 **With Paladin**

"Put him down slowly." Paladin ordered as they entered a medical room. The guards put Shane down on a table before backing up to let the doctors' help him.

The doctors quickly got medical supplies, sedated Shane and started to work on sewing up his neck.

Shane breathing began to slow a few minutes after they began operating.

While they were operating on Shane, the parasite began to slowly heal his collar bone, and tried to stop the bleeding.

"The blood seems to have slowed." A doctor said.

"Looks like it didn't cut an artery." Another doctor said.

"Thank god for that." Paladin quickly said. "And it looks like the damn thing's working now. His collar bone is being fixed. Now the only thing we need to worry about is stitching him up."

 **Ten minutes later**

"Shane's in stable condition now. Just wipe the blood off of him." Paladin ordered the other doctors. "I'm going to tell Tris that he's okay now."

 _'_ _I'm going to need to wash my hands first. Don't want her thinking his dead.'_ Paladin thought as he made his way over to the door.

"Uh…Nick?" One of the doctors said.

"What is it?"

"The blood isn't coming off."

"What?" Paladin walked back to Shane.

Blood from the wound covered his neck, chin, part of his chest, back, right shoulder and right arm down to his hand. It didn't look dark red though, but rather black.

"Let me see that." Paladin said and was handed a sponge.

He tried to wash the blood off but like the doctor said, it didn't come off.

 _'_ _What's happening?'_

Paladin than put the sponge aside, and touched Shane's arm. It didn't feel like skin though. It felt more like a smooth rock.

Paladin then touched his own hands and they didn't feel like Shane's arm.

 _'_ _What's going on? What the hell is going on?!'_

"Could you hand me a scalpel." Paladin ordered and was given a scalpel.

He then tried to cut Shane's right arm but couldn't. He tired lightly, then progressively he started using more force. The scalpel didn't do a thing.

Paladin walked over to Shane's left side, and used little force to cut his left arm. Some blood came out, but it was quickly healed. Paladin then looked at Shane's right arm before staring at his hands.

"What's happening?" One of the doctors asked.

Paladin stood in silence for a couple of seconds before answering. "I…I'm not sure. But I'm assuming that PS-13 is… Covering him… Like when ice freezes on something…. And only him."

"How is it doing that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

 **With Tris.**

Tris sat on her bed taking deeps breathes, and occasionally would wipe tears away.

 _'_ _Just take deep breathes… deep breathes…. He'll be okay…. He'll be okay…Will he?...Of course not. He was attacked by a Grimm….I should have waited like Coal and Paladin said. None of this would have happened. If.. No, when he gets healed how will that affect him? Would he even want to fight Grimm?...It's my fault….He said he was ready, but he wasn't. He lied to me. Why?...Was it because he wanted to impress me? Or is it because I've always pushed him to train?.. Maybe it was a mixture of both.'_

Knocking on the door got her attention. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat before getting up to go to the door.

She opened the door to see Paladin.

She stood quietly before asking. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is."

Tris sighed. Relieved that he was still alive. "I should have listened to you. If I did none of this would have happened."

Paladin noticed that she had been crying and was a little surprised. He knew that she cared for Shane, but he didn't think she cared for him that much. He thought that if Shane would to die, she would just be disappointed.

 _'_ _Maybe she's not as heartless as I thought'_ Paladin thought.

"It doesn't matter now. It happened, and we just have to deal with it. The important thing is, is that he's alive."

Tris looked down and stood quietly.

"Listen, I didn't just come here to tell you he's okay."

She looked up. "So what else were you going to say?"

"The parasite is covering him."

"What?"

"Shane's blood got on his skin and hardened. I'll explain and it's all based on assumption. PS-13 heals a single would quickly, and if the host is constantly attacked it takes longer for the wounds to heal. When Shane first started his training he was cut multiple times, but as time went on PS-13 learned how to heal him faster. I think that because Shane's was bitten by the Beowolf, all of it's teeth caused a lot of wounds and broke some bones. It couldn't heal everything quickly so it bled on to his skin and hardened. Protecting him against any thing that was going to attack him, I tried cutting the hardened skin with a scalpel but the scalpel didn't cut him. Now the noticeable thing is that it turned black. Once it knew that he wasn't being attacked anymore it started healing him."

"So it adapted?"

"It seems so, but maybe it already knew how to do that. Or it just waited until something this serious happened. Now since PS-13 lives inside of his blood, and he lost a lot of it, I'm assuming that PS-13 needs time to make mor-"

"How much of it is covering him?"

"Well.. it's covering his entire right arm, parts of his torso, and his neck."

"Did you get his blood on you?"

"I did but none of it hardened. My guess is that it knows who he is. It knows his skin. That may sound ridiculous, but that's the only thing I can come up with right now."

"Could it come off?"

"On anyone else yes. On him I don't know."

"So he's going to have to live with it on his skin?"

"Until we find a way to get it off of him, he's going to have to live like that."

 **Thank you for reading this chapter.**

 **Talking about stuff below.**

 **Sorry that I'm speeding things up, chapter wise, with the time skips or jumps, whatever you call it. It's just that I want to speed things up. I also decided to show how many years there are before RWBY now. I'm actually getting kind of worried. I haven't felt like writing since I stopped to focus on school. Now it's the summer and I just don't feel like writing. I guess I just need to force myself to get back into it.**


	6. Update It's been a while

**So yeah, I left for a while. I didn't like my writing, I was losing interest in writing, and there were things that needed to be done first. Video games were also a distraction. But I have returned with a little more confidence in my writing skills. I'm currently redoing my OC story Mortis and I have more ideas for RWBY OC stories. There will also be more one shots including the Jaune one shot I was talking about before I left. I just need to get my friend and discuss it with him. I'm pretty sure we can get it finished in a night. I hope I can stick to my word and stay interest in writing. I enjoy reading Fanfics and I'm glad people enjoyed Ruby's Nightmare. It gives me confidence. Sorry about leaving for a while without saying anything, I hope I stay active for a while. I'm not sure when the next story will be up but I will do my best to write it.**


	7. Update and Scrapping Story

Well this shouldn't be a surprise but I will be scrapping this story. Just a lot of ideas I had but the biggest problem I had was the writing. If anyone is interested in the concept I had it was basically a Grimm/Symbiote that once attached to the host it will do what ever it can to make sure the host survives. Including healing, and creating a sort of armor out of itself. The Grimm/Symbiote is in the hosts blood and if the host takes to much damage it will harden itself via the blood. For example, if the host is constantly cut the blood will get onto the hosts skin and harden. After a certain amount of time it will eventually turn into a sort of ash and come off. The biggest problem I had was trying to figure out how it picks a host, and how it was created because it is a man-made Grimm hybrid.

I am currently reading books on writing, creating characters, story arcs, and character traits. That means I might get back into writing RWBY fanfics. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter after all this time. I'll keep this story up just to inform people on what its current status is.


End file.
